The present invention relates to a penetrator for a subcaliber kinetic energy projectile. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a penetrator which is preferably made of a tungsten heavy metal and which includes a penetrator tip and a region following thereafter which extends over a major portion of the length of the penetrator, with this region being provided with a helical groove (formed, e.g. by an eternal thread) or a plurality of circumferential annular grooves to provide a form-locking connection with a partitioned discardable propelling cage sabot.
Kinetic energy projectiles in the form of subcaliber penetrators employed to pierce armor are required in ever increasing lengths so as to be able to develop the necessary piercing force in view of ever stronger armors. It is known to provide the penetrator over a large portion of its length with a thread or with circumferential annular grooves, with such thread or annular grooves being provided to establish a form-locking connection between a discardable propelling cage sabot and the penetrator during the firing acceleration and passage through the gun barrel. Due to the danger of breakage caused by the notch effect, the thread or grooves or annular rifling adversely influence the piercing power of the penetrator.